


Model Ships

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Max loves watching Run build his model ships.
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Rung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Model Ships

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 15, 2013 as “Drabble #80 - Fortress Maximus/Rung.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 17, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

It was quiet in Rung’s office. The light’s were low, the trespassers were tucked away for the night, and the light through the repaired window was soft. Sitting in front of the glass, Max could be calm here. A few weeks ago, that wouldn’t have been possible, but now there was nowhere else he would rather be.

Rung sat a few feet to his side at his desk. He wore a pair of magnifying glasses on his face, and had one of his newest models spread out before him. Rung didn’t just collect–he made them, too. His current project was of a Decepticon ship, whose name Max didn’t care to remember. Max thought it an odd choice for his collection, but Rung was all about unity. It was a showing of good faith and trying to re-join the two groups together.

Or so others would say.

In honesty, Rung just loved little model ships. He’d already exhausted his Autobot and Pre-Cybertron fleets. The Decepticon ships were all that remained. And Rung loved making models for each and every unique little vessel.

The quality was endearing, Max thought. There was something relaxing about Rung’s fingers working each part of the ship into place. Making a whole out of so many disconnected pieces. His work was careful, and diligent. There was love in the process. Love for these tiny model ships.

Max kissed the side of Rung’s helm, and perhaps lingered for a moment to long.

Max backed away to return to his seat as Rung chuckled. The smaller mech clipped an engine to the underside of a wing as he asked, tone light, “What was that for?”

“I felt like it,” Max said, looking back out the window. He rubbed the top of his thumb in his hands. “That’s all.”

Rung’s mouth twitched, struggling to hold the grin that wanted to split across it. He set down his tools and the remaining pieces of the glorious miniature warship. Rung slipped out of his chair, hands behind his back. He stood between Max’s legs and pushed up on his tip toes to kiss Max on the lips.

Max slid his hand into Rung’s. They laced fingers. Max asked, “What was that for?”

“I felt like it,” Rung said. He squeezed Max’s hand. “That’s all.”


End file.
